Twilight saga: Newborn
by Anthony Cullen
Summary: After seven years of being together Renesmee and Jacob have a kid named after Edward and Esme. His name is Anthony Johnathan Cullen, the cutest new addition to the family. He is half wolf/shapeshifter and Vampire. Life was good for him into something strange happens and the twist of his life happens when he is kidnapped by the volturi, the forces that weren't mentioned to him.
1. It's a new life for me, I'm feeling good

_**~Preface~**_

_**I laid on this bed with a pressure of what seemed like forty pounds in my hips. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. One of the things that I was happy about was that my child's birth wouldn't be as violent as my birth was. But that wasn't the only thing. As I was here in this bed I was picturing Jacob's face as the actual birth was happening, the fear, the worry, but also a face filled with happiness for a new life. Then I could picture the first time Jacob would hold his child. The happiness was astonishing and then the force in my hips became heavy and I was taken from my thoughts to trying to bring a new life into this world.**_

~Anthony Cullen's P.O.V~

Hi, I am Anthony, I was named after my Grandfather Edward's middle name. I was born a hybrid, half vampire like my mother Renesmee Cullen Black, She brought me into this world, My mother was also born a hybrid except a human and vampire hybrid, which in my case I am a mix of Vampire, human, I'm also half shapeshifter like my father Jacob Black, but the only thing is that I haven't experienced my shapeshifting yet and it was something my family was kind of afraid of because nothing like myself has ever benn created before. My parents and I live just a few miles away from the main house which is where my Great Uncle's Emmett, and jasper, My great aunt's Alice and rosalie, Grandparents Edward and Bella, Along with my Great grandparents Esme and Carlisle Cullen live. They are all vampires, except I learned months before now that my grandma Bella was human when my grandparents first met. My middle name is Johnathan after my great grandma Esme's son that she had lost in her human life. The world that I was brought into was fascinating not many people are born into a world being supernatural, but Im lucky, I get to experience life like never before. I am six years old, and for a six years old I am advanced. I know five different languages taught by my favorite grandpa Edward, but I also know other intelligent things like how to play chess, how to read, how to do geometry, and other intelectual things that kids my age can not do. I have been being taught everything else by my Great grandpa Carlisle. Carlisle looks at me as kind of a son of his own, he's always trying to get my mom to let me stay over at the main house. I like it at the main house, it where most of my family lives. But the other half, my quileute half, is a whole different ball game.

I knew my dads family before I was even born into this world, that goes for both. My mom has the ability to show people her thoughts by touching their skin, and I know everyone she touched hugged. Since my mother had this special power she used it on me in the womb so everytime she touched her stomach I would see pictures of my parents, family, and other things my mother had seen that she wanted to show me. I have an ability to, I can read minds like my grandpa Edward, it comes in handy a lot. But the only reason Edward and I find it fun to play chess together is because it's hilarious, so most of the time we just end up asking Aunt Alice who Edward and I were still going at our chess game, and finally I became fed up with the game, "I give up Grandpa," I said to my Grandpa Edward and he smiled.

"Me too Anthony," He said wiping off the board scattering the red and white chess pieces on the board. Grandpa and I can never successfully play chess together, we both can read minds and we always know what each others moves are going to be.

"Lunch is ready Anthony," My mother, Renesmee, called from the sliding door leading out to where were at, the balcony. I like it out here, it makes me feel free. I like the smell of fresh air, and the feeling of relaxation.

"Okay, one minute," I call back as she slides the door shut.

"Can we go running later," I ask standing up and climbing onto my Grandpa's shoulders. He stood up lifting me into the air and I clutch his head quickly.

"Sure, but your father says he needs you later at the cottage," he said heading toward the door. He slides the door and I duck my head then lift it back up as we enter the kitchen. We head to the living room where Bella and Carlisle are. I slide down his back my foot getting caught in his pants and his pants fall to the ground. The look on his face was historical. I fell to the floor the ground laughing so does Grandma bella and Carlisle. Grandpa Edward tickles me where I almost pee myself, then grandma Bella came to the rescue, at least I thought she was rescuing me. She started tickling be to and playfully kissed my cheek.

"Lunch," My mom called from the kitchen again. I ran to the kitchen tears in my eyes from laughing so hard and made my way to the table to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a small salad, which was my favorite food. I got up and hugged my mom and in return she picked me up into her arms and hugged me close. I heard my grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella make an awe sound in the dining room. My mom kissed me on the cheek and sat me back down in my chair and I ate.

"I haven't seen you all day little Bear," My father gave me that nick name because when I was 2 I used to roar like a bear all the time. I almost thought I was going to have to pry you away from my dad." My mom said winking at grandpa.

"Mommy." My mom turned towards me.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where's Daddy," I ask.

"On patrol," I always wanted to go on patrol one day but I'm not old enough and it was dangerous if there's a threat. "He should be back in a half hour. Luckily my mom was right and Jacob walked threw the backdoor. I didn't know it was him at first, but when I watched mom walk around the corner and watched her smile widen I decided to go over there to and when I saw daddy I smiled and ran into his arms, "Dad!" I heard my dad chuckle.

"Hey Little Bear." My dad hugged me close and sat down with me at the table again. My mom came into the room a little bit after.

"Hey baby." My mom said, and then she kissed daddy and I realized life wasn't going to get much better than this.

Grandpa Edward walked into the kitchen seeing if I was done with my food with my luck I was.

"You ready to go for our run?" He asks me, patting me on the head, messing up my black hair to where it looked like my dad's.

"Yes," I say as I go to the balcony. But grandpa doesn't come, so I wait. I still can hear what there saying, my vampire hearing increased due to the fact I am half werewolf. That goes for everything. My speed, strength, sight, and smell are all better than my families.

"Alice are you sure," Grandpa's voice says.

"Yes," She said sobbing.

"I will not let my baby be hurt by those people," My mom said, true anger filling my mom's voice.

"We will protect him," Carlisle says. I was worried, but decided that to get my mind off of what the situation might be I place the chess pieces neatly back on the board. Grandpa comes outside finally.

"Are you ready Anthony?" he asks. I looked at him and saw even worry in his usually cheerful face.

"Yes grandpa. I am ready to see who wins this race." I said with an intimidating tone and I started to run towards my parents house and met my mother and father there.

But one thing was on my mind, why was everyone worried about me and what had Aunt Alice seen?

Grandpa and I ran into the forest and my vision caught everything that was happening, Grandpa ran infront of me and I started to push myself to go faster until a cliff came and I saw grandpa leap to the other side with no problems. When he didn't hear me following he turned around and saw me.

"I can't do it," I yelled. With my advanced sight I could see his face clearly even then he still fought his emotion to bring out a smile.

"Try, I will protect you," he yelled back at me across the two separated plates of land. I walked backwards a little and then ran off of the cliff barely making it to the other side. Grandpa smiled at me and hugged me.

"I told you, you could do it," he said. I smiled and nodded my head, but everything went bad when we heard my mom say, "Guys come here we are having a very serious problem.

"Can I ride on your back grandpa," I ask making puppy eyes. He leaned down and I climbed on his back...


	2. Waiting for you, and for you only

As Grandpa and I were running through the forest, he pulled me onto his back. I usually love to run through the forest on his back, but a gust of wind knocked me off of grandpa and I was bleeding. The human side of me makes me not immortal but I still can heal fast. So as I watched the cut, it healed as I watched it and finally it wasn't bleeding anymore. As I looked up it looked like nothing was there, and had ever happened. I looked for grandfather and he was no where in sight.

I looked to see what might have knocked me over and nothing was in sight. I stood up and start look for grandpa, I could hear him turning around to help me when I froze in my steps to see a short blonde girl waving her finger like I did something wrong. I look into her red eyes. "Pain..." The pain that coursed threw my body was unbearable. It tore my veins, it cooked my muscled, and crushed my bone, and before I knew it all I saw was black, and heard my grandfather screaming my name as I screamed and the sound slowly faded into the distance as the enemy carried me away to somewhere I wasn't sure of.

I woke up to find myself in the center of a room, the floors were cold, and decorated with white tile, each in the shape of an octagon. I looked up on a floor that was higher than the level of the floor where I was. I then noticed there were three men sitting on chairs, The one in the middle staring at me with the grin of seven killers. I was confused by the way each of them looked at me and confused... to the wonder of why they wanted me in the first place. I sat up and crossed my legs, to sit Indian Style on the floor. "What do you want with me," I asked not showing fear.

"You're an immortal child," He said.

"No, You're wrong. Please don't consider my defiance rude, but just like my mother I grow everyday, and I am more human than anything." I said, and looked confused.

"Well young man. We will have to wait until you grow," He said like a snake.

"Where's my Grandfath- Edward Cullen," I ask looking at all of them. "And where's my mothe- Renesmee and the rest of the cullens," I sat still waiting for an answer from them, but instead I was picked up and tossed somewhat hard into a room that was cold and only had a window at the highest peak of the wall, and I sat down and held my knees to my chest as I sat in a ball. Tears ran down my face and stained my shirt as I longed to be in only one place. In the arms of my mother and father saving me from this horrible nightmare.

* * *

Review; How do you like Anthony, will he escape?


	3. Better will come

I looked up at the arched limestone window. "Some one please, anyone!" I kept thinking. But I knew my mom and dad would be looking for me their very first chance and so would the rest of my family. Aunt Alice! Maybe she's having a vision. I met the volturi everyday about 10,000 times untill I fell asleep into a dark corner crying for my mother to be able to hold me, and embrace me.

I woke up with banging on the door. I stood up weakly and the door opened with a bright light that blinded me until my eyes adjust. "Come," says the blonde girl I saw in the forest on my last day back in forks. In all truth she looked very young and more evil than most vampires did other than her brother. I walked with her. "I have to eat." She smiled and calmly said. "We know," She gave a smirk. I could jump to the conclusion already but I don't like it. I never did I knew I might someday but not today.

After a long walk through the castle like building and back to the room where the three types of kings, or whatever you want to call them. Aro, Caius, and Marcus the blonde woman named Jane told me.

There was a dead boy on the ground. I walked towards it. It was a man about in his twenties, clean shave, muscular, black hair, and green eyes.

"Drink," Aro commanded me. I hesitated and sunk my teeth into the man tasting the blood. It tasted like iron and very pure. At first the taste was not appealing, but... soon the taste began to overwhelm me and I finished of the blood with a moan. I wipe my mouth which was stained with blood. "Now lets see if you are immortal enough to, well survive this."

He's going to kill me! Stuff me like a pig and slaughter me and see if I heal back together like a vampire! I run towards the doors leading out of the room. A man named Felix grabs my arms and I swing my arm sending him flying into a stone statue, cracking his skin. I look back to Aro and he yells at me to come back. I run down the hall to the entrance of the outside world. I'm just about there. I crack the door open and someone grabs me from behind.

"Help!" I screamed repeatedly. Someone could have heard me. "Someone please!" I screamed with a crack in my voice as I screamed I noticed that the arms grabbing me were somewhat gentle and I was being pulled to hide as the Volturi ran around this castle like structure looking for me.

* * *

Author's note; Sorry for the shortness I should be back with longer chapters about a month or so. For all my Hunger Games fans, I written a story for the Hunger Games. You should read and check it out. s/9045323/1/Rebels-Johnny-and-Sansa-A-life-to-remember

~Anthony Cullen


	4. The future is yet to come

Than gentle hands cuff my mouth and tells me to be quiet. I glance up at the face and it's Uncle Emmett.  
"I should be your favorite uncle now," I laughed. He always was my favorite, he taught me sports and we just bonded. He swung me on his back and walked casually back into the volturi's lair.

"What are you doing," I asked worried.  
"You have taken this to far Aro, my nephew doesn't deserve to be treated like this and that goes for any other vampire. Just because he's small and fragile doesn't mean you can treat him like dirt." Aro claps one clap, pause then another. I feel someone behind me.

"There attacking," I whisper in uncle Emmett's ear. I slide down his back and before Emmett can do anything Jane inflects her pain on him. The two guards grab his arms and rips them apart. I fall to the ground as my gut tightens. "NO." I scream. I run towards him as the guards grab me. I get angry. I look at the statues and they begin to rattle and shake. They come flying towards me and hits both guards holding me. The guards fall. I hear the door open behind me and Aunt Alice come running in. She jumps over and kicks one of the guards square in the head sending his head off of his body and into Aro's lap.

**~Alice Cullen's P.O.V~**

Everyone at the house was completely grief-stricken. Edward especially. Renesmee kept trying to assure him that it wasn't his fault, but Edward wouldn't listen. Bella was extremely worried about Edward's state of depression and of course we were all worried about Anthony. Renesmee and Jacob of course were in the worst possible state right now. Cleary I would be to. As everyone was sitting in the living, trying to find a way to get to Anthony and save him Renesmee was looking threw some pictures of Anythony over the last few years. It was cool to see how fast he aged... But probably not for Jacob and Renesmee.

Renesmee then pulled out a picture that I found myself strangely attracted to. "Renesmee, dear? May I see that picture?" Renesmee wiped away a tear and handed me the picture and then I froze. At that I had dropped the glass of water and the picture, which luckily didn't land in the water.

_(Vision)_

Emmet was walking threw the hallways of the palace of the Volturi and making it into the part where the entrance of the palace was. I then saw Anthony running and Emmet pulling him into the shadow. Emmet swung Anthony onto his back and walked casually back into the volturi's lair.

"What are you doing," Anthony asked. Total anger was on Aro's face.

"You have taken this to far Aro, my nephew doesn't deserve to be treated like this and that goes for any other vampire. Just because he's small and fragile doesn't mean you can treat him like dirt." Aro claps one clap, pause then another.

"There attacking," Anthony whispered into Emmett's ear. He slid down his back and before Emmett could do anything Jane inflects her pain on him. The two guards grab his arms and rips them apart.

_(The Vision Ended)_

I could hear them talking as Emmet was whispering to Rosalie about going alone to get him. "EMMET!" Everyone looked in my direction now, noticing the broken glass and everything.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"EMMET! DON'T YOU DARE GO ALONE!"

"Why? If it is to save Anthony?"

"I just had a vision. The volturi will kill you if you go alone..." I felt a stabbing in my gut and gasped.

"Alice! Darling?" Jasper exclaimed.

"Anthony saw my vision. He told me that he loves you all and is waiting for you to save him." And I was on the floor sobbing as the vision I had just felt like a bad dream. I then could hear Renesmee crying.

"Little Bear. Just hold on. Mommy and Daddy will save you soon." And Jacob wrapped his arms around Renesmee as he cried also.


	5. Update 1

Check out my new twilight story and I will also continue this one. s/9156704/1/New-Beggining-An-original-Twilight-story


End file.
